Characters in Star Trek: Vanguard
The following is a list of all characters appearing or referenced in Star Trek: Vanguard, expanded from a mini-pedia at the end of Reap the Whirlwind. Federation Starfleet Starbase 47 Command & Operations Staff *Commodore Diego Reyes. Commanding officer, Starbase 47, 2265-2266. Flag officer with authority over Starfleet operations and Federation civilians in the Taurus Reach. Previous postings included command of the USS Dauntless and junior postings on the USS Belleau Wood and the USS Helios, under Captain Matuzas. ** Yeoman/Lieutenant Toby Greenfield. Senior administrative assistant to Commodore Diego Reyes. Short, doe-eyed, efficient, cute, mid-20s. ** Yeoman (Midshipman Cadet) Suzie Finneran. A tall, auburn-haired young woman who serves as Commodore Reyes’s gamma-shift yeoman. *Rear Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Commanding officer, Starbase 47, 2266-2268. Flag officer with authority over Starfleet operations and Federation civilians in the Taurus Reach. *Commander Jonathan Cooper. Executive officer, Starbase 47. Married to Jen Cooper, their son is Jake Cooper. *Lieutenant commander Yael Dohan. Gamma-shift officer of the watch on Starbase 47. Light-brown hair, cut short; slender but muscular; Israeli ancestry. * Lieutenant commander Briv, Tellarite male, unusually slim for his species. Sensor-control officer, Starbase 47. * Lieutenant Commander Raymond Cannella, fleet operations manager of Starbase 47. A big guy, he is balding and has a New Jersey accent. *Lieutenant Judy Dunbar. Senior communications officer aboard Starbase 47. She twirls her hair as nervous habit and has a photographic memory. Colonial Administration * Lieutenant Commander Aole Miller, colonial administrator. Died 2268. Starfleet Intelligence *Lieutenant Commander T'Prynn, Vulcan female, born 2191, daughter of Sivok and L’Nel. Starfleet Intelligence liaison to Starbase 47, 2265-2266. She is haunted by the katra of Sten, and plays jazz piano at Manon's Caberet. *Commander Serrosel ch'Nayla, Andorian chan. intelligence liason to Starbase 47, 2266-2268. Killed in the rescue of Diego Reyes. *Agent Cofell, Operative of Starfleet Intelligence who escorts Anna Sandesjo (aka Lurqal) from her temporary quarters to a secret transport off of Starbase 47. Medical *Doctor Ezekiel Fisher, chief medical officer.. Octogenarian, wishing to retire. Stayed in Starfleet first to be advisor to his close friend, Diego Reyes, then to watch over Reyes's lover Rana Desai. Served with Reyes on the USS Dauntless, where he was close to Hallie Gannon too, and the USS Belleau Wood. Attempted to have Jabilo M'Benga be his successor at Vanguard, but the younger man wanted to serve on a ship. After Desai's departure he stayed on Vanguard, and ultimately perished in the defense of the station in 2268. Had at least three children - Ely, Jane and Noah, at least one one son-in-law Neil, and at least two grandsons James and Seth. *Doctor Jabilo M'Benga, assistant chief medical officer, groomed by Fisher to replace him. Turned the post down for a desire to serve on a starship. By 2267-68, will be assigned to the Enterprise crew. * Nurse Melanie Martinez. Member of the medical staff at Vanguard Hospital Station Security *Lieutenant Haniff Jackson, security chief *Lieutenant Beyer, female security officer on Starbase 47. Escorted envoys out of a diplomatic summit held by Ambassador Jetanien in 2265. * Lieutenant Charles, security officer attached to the Federation Customs Office on Starbase 47. * Ensign Donovan Collig, member of Starbase 47 security team; filed sloppy investigative paperwork that derailed a criminal investigation by the Starfleet JAG office. Engineering *Lieutenant Chris Ballard, original chief engineering officer, Starbase 47. Was part of the team that built Deep Space Station K-5. Flummoxed by systemic failures caused by Shedai Carrier Wave. Killed by the self-destruct function of a Rigelian scrambler-transmitter that had been insinuated into Starbase 47’s comm relays. Replaced by USS Lovell engineer Isaiah Farber. *Lieutenant Isaiah Farber, chief engineer. Former member of the S.C.E. engineering team on the USS Lovell. Helped identify Shedai Carrier Wave signal and harden the starbase’s systems against it. * Ensign Malhotra. Found murdered in a Jefferies tube by Lovell engineer Isaiah Farber. Last reported location before his disappearance was Cargo Bay 19. JAG Office *Captain Rana Desai, JAG officer *Lieutenant commander Holly Moyer, JAG officer. Young, athletic, willowy, auburn-haired. Excellent racquetball player. *Lieutenant commander Peter Liverakos, defense attorney, assigned to Starfleet JAG office on Starbase 47. Mid-40s, boyish appearance, goatee, salt-and-pepper hair. Defended Commodore Diego Reyes and the Vanguard crew during a JAG-mandated inquiry following the loss of the USS Bombay. Cargo Crew * Chief Petty Officer Elizabeth Langlois, Cargo master of Starbase 47. *Crewman K. Malik, member of cargo crew. * Chief Petty Officer Israel Medina. Fictional cargo chief on Starbase 47, invented by Lieutenant Commander T’Prynn to deceive reporter Tim Pennington into publishing a flawed set of facts regarding the Tholian attack on the Ravanar IV outpost and the Starship Bombay. Ostensibly, the person whom Pennington met was an agent of Starfleet Intelligence planted by T’Prynn. Unknown * Lieutenant Miwal, Caitian] crewmember. Treated in Vanguard Hospital for abdominal distress related to a bezoar—i.e., a hairball. * Specialist Roderigo Medeira * Ensign Rory Meeker The Vault/Operation Vanguard personnel *Lieutenant Ming Xiong, archaeology & anthropology officer, head of all research and deployment concerns of Operation Vanguard. * Doctor Varech jav Gek, Tellarite scientist, works in the Vault with Lieutenant Ming Xiong. One of Starfleet’s top minds in theoretical chemistry and molecular physics. Excitable; a bit of a gossip. *Bohannon, member of research team studying the Shedai artifact on Erilon. Killed by the Shedai Wanderer. His autopsy yielded valuable information about the Shedai meta-genome. ''USS Endeavour *Captain Zhao Sheng, captain until 2265 *Commander Atish Khatami. Formerly served as first officer under Captain Sheng until his death in 2265 on Erilon. Husband, Kenji, and daughter, Parveen, reside on Deneva. They were saved by the actions of Captain Kirk and the ''Enterprise. *Lieutenant Commander Katherine Stano, first officer from 2265 * Ensign Stephen Klisiewicz, chief science officer in 2265, promoted to Lieutenant in 2266. *Lieutenant Marielise McCormack, navigator. Flirted with Lieutenant (then Ensign) Stephen Klisiewicz in 2265. * Lieutenant Neelakanta, helmsman * Lieutenant Hector Estrada, communications officer. * Ensign Halse, Bridge officer. *Lieutenant Commander Paul Norton, beta shift * Doctor Anthony Leone, chief mediecal officer. * Doctor Bruce Griffin, assistant CMO. Has a reputation for always being prepared. * Doctor Catera, medical doctor who provided medical care to the research team on Erilon. * Commander Bersh glov Mog, chief engineer until 2268. Died in the defense of Starbase 47 *Lieutenant Stegbauer, engineer *Ensign Karen LaMartina, engineer. *Faran, engineer's mate *Lieutenant Jeanne La Sala, security guard *Lieutenant Nauls, security guard *Ensign Paul McGibbon, security guard *Colleen Cook, junior archaeologist, assigned to help Lieutenant Ming Xiong study the Shedai Conduit on Erilon. * Lieutenant Muller, a vocal critic of the promotion of Captain Khatami. Had his attitude manually adjusted by Dr. Anthony Leone. ''USS Sagittarius *Captain Adelard Nassir, Commanding Officer, 2265-2268 *Commander Clark Terrell, First Officer *Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan ("BridyMac"), Second officer. Released in 2267 to be an operative of Starfleet Intelligence with Cervantes Quinn. KIA in 2268. *Lieutenant Faro Dastin, BridyMac's replacement as Tactical officer. *Doctor Lisa Babitz. Chief Medical Officer. Blonde, blue-eyed, tall, pretty, germophobic. *Lieutenant Celerasayna zh'Firro. Navigator and helmsman. *Lieutenant Sorak. Security Chief. *Lieutenant Niwara. Caitian Field scout, KIA on Jinotaur by [Shedai sentinals in 2266. *Ensign , Niwara's replacement as Recon scout. *Senior Chief Petty Officer Razka, Saurian Field scout. Would eventually serve on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), KIA in 2380. *Ensign Vanessa Theriault, science officer. Saved by the Shedai Apostate on Jinotaur. Briefly had a relationship with journalist Tim Pennington after being rescued by him on Jinotaur, ended it when his story about Jinotaur led to the arrest of Diego Reyes. *Ensign Nguyen Tan Bao, Medical technician and occasional scout. *"Master Chief": Mike "Mad Man" Ilucci, Chief Engineer. *Petty Officer First Class Salagho Threx, Denobulan Senior Engineer's Mate. *Petty Officer Second Class Karen Cahow. Human Engineer. Average height and build, blond hair, phobic about being on planetary surfaces. *Crewman Torvin, Engineer. USS Bombay * Captain Hallie Gannon, commanding officer and former first officer of Diego Reyes aboard the ''USS Dauntless. Blonde, optimistic. * Commander Vondas Milonakis, First officer. * Lieutenant Thanashal ch'Shonnas, Science officer * Lieutenant Susan Nave, Communications officer * Lieutenant Oriana D'Amato, Helmsman. Wife of Enterprise senior geologist Robert D’Amato. Had a three-month affair with married reporter Tim Pennington. KIA with the Bombay at Ravanar IV. * Ensign Daniel Berry, Navigator * Lieutenant Commander Kevin Judge, Chief engineer * McCarthy, Assistant chief engineer * Lieutenant Nem chim Loak, Assistant impulse engineer supervisor. Had his hair dyed pink by Lieutenant Ming Xiong, as a practical joke revenge for his snoring. * Lieutenant Steve Kashuk, engineer. * Ensign Brett Anderson, engineer. * Ensign Tory Castellano, engineer. * Crewman Donna Ford, engineer. * Doctor Hua Sun Lee, chief medical officer * Nurse Jean Guerin. * Nurse Imelio * Cargo Chief Hayes, a NCO on-board. ''USS Lovell Ship Staff * Captain Daniel Okagawa, commanding officer. Earlier in his career, served with Diego Reyes for all of 12 days on the ''USS Helios, under Captain Matuzas. * Commander Araev zh'Rhun, first officer * Lieutenant Jessica Diamond, weapons officer. Shoulder-length brown hair. * Lieutenant Donovan Adams, search party leader on Gamma Tauri IV. KIA. * Security Guard Kattan, member of the ill-fated search party on Gamma Tauri IV. SCE Team * Lieutenant Mahmud al-Khaled, commanding officer of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers contingent. Promoted to lieutenant commander during mission to Gamma Tauri IV. * Lieutenant Kurt Davis. Second-in-command of the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. Lovell in 2266. * Lieutenant Paul LeGere, Member of the S.C.E. team on the U.S.S. Lovell, former roommate of Isaiah Farber. After teasing Farber, LeGere awoke one day to find he suddenly had no need of a comb. * Lieutenant Margaux Luciano, engineer. * Ensign Jeff Anderson, member of S.C.E. team on the Lovell. Lost right arm in action against Shedai sentinels on Gamma Tauri IV. Best friend of Ensign Brian O’Halloran. * Ensign Brian O'Halloran, member of the S.C.E. team on the Lovell. Best friend of Ensign Jeff Anderson. * Ensign Ghrex, Denobulan female, engineer. Participated in the research mission to Erilon. ''USS Defiant *Captain Thomas Blair, captain *Commander Kamau Mbugua, first officer Planet-based personnel Erilon Gamma Tauri IV * Lieutenant Christopher Gabbert, “Room boss” in charge of directing Starfleet covert operations on Gamma Tauri IV. Others * Captain Matuzas, the commanding officer of the U.S.S. Helios, a Drexler-class frigate aboard which Diego Reyes and Daniel Okagawa served on as young officers. * Admiral McCreary, a high-ranking officer at Starfleet Medical. Federation Diplomatic Corps, Starbase 47 *Ambassador Jetanien, Rigelion Chelon diplomat in charge of Federation political efforts in the Taurus Reach. One of the key leaders of Operation Vanguard and the hunt to uncover the secrets of the Shedai Meta-genome. Grew disentranced with the sector in 2267 and made contact with Senator D'Tran of the Romulan Star Empire. Would found the neutral planet of peace on Nimbus III with D'Tran and Lugok, former Klingon ambassador to Vanguard. *Anna Sandesjo, aka Lurqal, Federation diplomatic attache/Klingon spy ( ''-''Reap the Whirlwind) *Akeylah Karumé, Federation diplomatic attache. Dark-skinned, tall, bold. Dresses in bright colors and great at handling Klingons, she was tasked with being Klingon attache in 2265. She would work with Jetanien in his attempt to contact D'Tran. Promoted to senior ambassador after Jetenian's departure for Nimbus III in 2267. *Dietrich Meyer, Federation diplomat known to be a drunkard. Former envoy to the Klingon delegation on Starbase 47. Had an altercation in Manón’s Cabaret with Klingon Ambassador Lugok that ended with Lugok’s d’k tahg embedded in Meyer’s thigh. Meyer survived the assault but was subsequently reassigned to office administrative tasks. Akeylah Karumé succeeded him as the envoy to the Klingons. Civilian Starbase 47 *Tim Pennington, journalist. Married until 2265 to Lora Brummer. *Cervantes Quinn, trader *Iman al-Jazaar, religious leader on Starbase 47 *Rabbi Geller, religious leader on Starbase 47. *Father McKee, religious leader on Starbase 47. * Gom glasch Moar, Tellarite religious leader on Starbase 47. The resident throg, or “sin-eater.” *Matt Romano, owner and operator of Café Romano, an outdoor eatery in Stars Landing. *Manón, Silgov female, preternaturally beautiful, radiates an aura of physical warmth at close range. Owner of Manón’s cabaret, the de facto officers’ club on Starbase 47. Lets T'Prynn play jazz piano there. Klingon Empire On Vanguard * Lugok, Klingon ambassador to Vanguard. Is actually a covert operative of Imperial Intelligence. Son of Breg. Would be recalled from Vanguard in 2266, but his heart sung for diplomacy further, and he would go to Nimbus III with Jetanien to see if the ancient Romulan senator D'Tran would answer the Chelon's invitation. They would wait six months, but were vindicated, and would found the peace colony on Nimbus III. ** Kulor, his bodyguard. Klingon Defense Force IKS Zin'za * Captain Kutal, commanding officer. Agent of Councillor Gorkon and key player in the Klingon search for the secrets of the Shedai. * Commander BelHoQ, first officer * Lieutenant , second officer * Lieutenant Tonar, tactical officer * Lieutenant Kreq, communications officer * Lieutenant Ohq, chief engineer * Qlar, helmsman * Urgoz, cargo chief IKS HovQaw’wI’ * Captain Gerzhog, commanding officer, who participated in a barrage against Gamma Tauri IV led by the ''USS Endeavour. Other * Doctor Grinpa, a researcher studying Shedai artifacts. * Doctor Kamron, a scientist who studied Shedai evidence on Gamma Tauri IV. Klingon High Council * Chancellor Sturka, leader of the Klingon Empire * Councillor Gorkon, member of the Klingon High Council and key ally of Chancellor Sturka. As a general in the KDF he commanded the IKS Chech'Iw and would have several run-ins with the USS Dauntless under the command of then-Captain Diego Reyes. In 2267 he used General Chang to kidnap the disgraced Commodore Reyes and the THolian Ezthene, both iconoclasts to their respective societies, to convince Sturka that peace could occur. Sturka rejected the overture, and Gorkon would release both gentlebeings. He would eventually preside as Chancellor in 2293, although he would be assassinated by his old ally Chang. * Councillor Alakon, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265, commoner-born, ascended through honorable combat. * Councillor Argashek, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Grozik and Glazya. * Councillor Duras, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Glazya, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Grozik and Argashek. * Councillor Grozik, member of Klingon High Council in 2265. Allied with Councillors Glazya and Argashek * Councillor Indizar, female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. Close ally of Councillor Gorkon and Chancellor Sturka. Head of Imperial Intelligence. * Councillor Kulok, female member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. * Councillor Molok, member of the Klingon High Council in 2265. Imperial Intelligence * Councillor Indizar, female member of the Klingon High Council . Close ally of Councillor Gorkon and Chancellor Sturka. Head of Imperial Intelligence. * Hanigar, Imperial Intelligence supervisor, in charge of field agent Mogan. * Mogan, I.I. agent who investigates scene of a Shedai attack on Gamma Tauri IV. Klingon Subject Worlds Borzha II * Bohica, Borzhan administrator of the Klingon-occupied spaceport facility in orbit of Borzha II. Palgrenax * Governor Morqla, commander of the Klingon colony. Enjoyed the attempts at resistance by the natives. Killed by the destruction of the planet by the Shedai Wanderer. ** K’voq, aide to Governor Morqla of Palgrenax. Killed in an attack by Palgrenai insurgents. * Lieutenant Governor Kertral, second-in-command to Morqla. Killed by the Shedai Wanderer. Tholian Assembly Aboard Vanguard * Ambassador Seserene, Tholian ambassador to Vanguard The Tholian Ruling Concave * Azrene (The Violet) * Destrene (The Gray) * Eskrene (The Ruby) * Falstrene (The Gray) * Ezthene, member of the Tholian political elite Tholian Military Personnel * Larskene (The Silver), commanding officer of the Nov’k Tholis. Participated in the attack on the USS Bombay at Ravanar IV. * Commander Hirskene, commanding officer of the Tholian warship Aen’q Tholis. Killed-in-action in 2265. * Nezrene, tactical specialist of the Lanz't Tholis who was captured by the Shedai in orbit of Jinotaur. Heard Vanessa Theriault and Tim Pennington plead for the lives of the captured Tholians from the Shedai Apostate, convincing her to later save the Sagittarius from the IKS Zin'za. Fled to Vanguard subsequently, providing aid to the scientists of the Vault henceforth. Romulan Star Empire Romulus * Vrax, Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire * Anitra, Junior member of the Romulan Senate. * D'Tran, oldest member of the Romulan Senate in 2265, older than Praetor Vrax. Romulan Military Personnel Bloodied Talon * Commander Sarith, commander of the ''Bloodied Talon during its ill-fated mission to the Taurus Reach in 2265. KIA. * Subcommander Ineti, second-in-command * Darjil, Centurion Independent Powers & Individuals The Orion Syndicate The Omari-Ekon *Ganz, Orion merchant-prince *Neera, an Orion mistress * Jaeq, an Orion male. Former chief enforcer for Orion merchant-prince Ganz. Tall and slender. Had one altercation too many with Starfleet. To avoid complications, Ganz had Jaeq assassinated before he could be arrested and tried by Starfleet. *Zett Nilric, Nalori assassin and chief enforcer for Ganz. Owned the Icarion, a Nalori argosy. Would die in 2267 in combat with Cervantes Quinn. ( -'' '') *Morikmol, Tarmelite enforcer in the employ of Ganz, "right-hand" of Zett Nilric. Alleged to have torn a Klingon’s arms from their sockets during a barfight on Davlos III. *Sakud Armnoj, accountant to Ganz; transported from his home on Yerad III by Cervantes Quinn and Tim Pennington. Assassinated by Ganz after delivering potentially incriminating records. *Danac, pit boss in charge of gambling receipts aboard the Orion ship Omari-Ekon; reports to Orion merchant-prince Ganz. *Delmark, nondescript Orion man in his mid-thirties with dark hair, a lean physique, and a complexion of an especially deep hue of green. Member of Ganz’s extended criminal organization. * Joshua Kane, a human male master-thief with eight perfect alibis for his presence on eight far-flung planets at precisely the times of eight daring and unsolved heists. Part of Ganz’s retinue on the Omari-Ekon. In 2267 he would steal from the Vault the Myrdonae Artifact for Captain Kutal] of the IKS Zin'za - although strongly suspected, he had a ninth perfect alibi. * Laëchem, a fair-haired Zibalian man with brilliant indigo and vermilion facial tattoos. Member of Ganz’s extended criminal organization. Other criminals *Broon, human crime boss, a rival of Ganz. He tried to assassinate Cervantes Quinn for Ganz, failed because of T’Prynn’s intervention. Subsequently captured Quinn, Tim Pennington, and Sakud Armnoj near the Jinoteur system, but the trio escaped and framed him for their piracy on a Klingon sensor probe. Broon’s ship (no name given) was captured by the Klingons and impounded at Borzha II. * Divad, Safecracker employed by crime boss Broon. The Shedai *Shedai Maker, oldest of the Shedai Serrataal. Said to be capable of “unmaking” any of the Shedai by touch alone—but in 2266 she proves unable to wield her power against her chief rival, the Apostate. *Shedai Apostate, Second-oldest of the Shedai, leads opposition movement against the Maker. Source of first contact, with Ensign Vanessa Theriault. Destroyed the Jinoteur system, believed to have been lost with it. Discovered again in 2268 by Lieutenant Commander Bridget McLellan and Cervantes Quinn, when he died. *Shedai Wanderer *Shedai Adjudicator, member of the Serrataal. Ally of the Maker. * Shedai Avenger, member of the Serrataal; allied with the Maker. * Shedai Herald, Serrataal. His loyalties in the Shedai power struggle are uncertain. Known to be a provocateur. * Shedai Myrmidon, Serrataal and ally of the Shedai Apostate. Other * High Epopt of Tamaros, a religious leader mentioned in one of Jetanien’s many digressive allegories.